Libres
by Natsuki03
Summary: Fanfiction écrite à l’occasion du concours des fêtes de fin d’année 2006. Il s’agissait d’écrire la fin de Fruits Basket telle qu’on l’imaginait. Alors voilà…


Auteur : Natsuki

Titre : Libres

Genre : romance (Plus ou moins…), humour (Du moins, j'ai essayé. Il faudrait que je sache ce que vous en pensez.)

Disclamer : Les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à leur véritable auteur Natsuki Takaya.

Note : J'ai écrit cette fanfiction l'occasion d'un concours organisé sur le site de Fruits Basket Forever. Voilà, c'était pendant les vacances de Noël alors ça fait un peu longtemps. J'ai corrigé quelques petits trucs qui n'allaient pas lorsque je l'avais envoyée. Mais je suis cependant sûre qu'il reste encore beaucoup d'erreur.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que ma fic se passe lorsque Haru et Momiji sont en seconde et que Tohru, Kyô, Yuki,… sont en première. Donc en gros, Momiji n'a pas encore grandi, Kisa et Hiro non plus d'ailleurs. Voilà, c'était simplement pour préciser que leurs caractères sont ceux d'avant : parce qu'il faut bien reconnaître qu'ils on bien changés dans le tome 20.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci a vous tous qui prennent le temps de me lire et de lire aussi les fics des autres auteurs sur le site. Pour tout cela, je voudrais vous remercier sincèrement

_**Libres**_

Tohru était couchée sur son lit. Les yeux clos, elle pensait, songeait ou rêvait. En vérité, elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ou ce qu'elle devait faire. Rien. Oui c'était cela. Elle ne faisait rien. Si, elle se reposait de la journée éreintante qu'elle avait traversée. Comme tous les jours elle s'était levée de bonne heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner, puis elle s'était rendue au lycée où le cours le Physique-Chimie avait mit ses méninges à rude épreuve. Elle s'était ensuite empressée de quitter le lycée afin de ne pas arriver en retard à son travail. Comble de malheur, les tâches à effectuer étaient, ce soir là, beaucoup plus nombreuses que d'habitude. De retour à la maison, elle prépara le dîner, toujours avec le sourire, celui-ci ne laissant à aucun moment transparaître ne serait-ce une pointe de fatigue. Pour finir, elle s'était rapidement douchée, changée pour venir ensuite s'affaler sur son lit.

L'ombre enveloppant sa vue laissa place à la lumière et son regard se perdit au plafond. Ses cils en mouvement battant, elle se fit prendre par le sommeil qui la guettait déjà depuis un certain temps.

Un rai de lumière matinale vint perturber les rêves de la jeune fille. Tohru se leva rapidement, ayant aperçu de ses yeux mi-clos l'heure tardive qu'affichait son réveil. Elle mit son uniforme et descendit précipitamment les escaliers, manquant plus d'une fois de se frotter de trop près aux murs qui encerclaient la cage. Arrivée en trombe dans le couloir principale du rez-de-chaussée de la maison, Shigure la stoppa d'un mouvement sec.

– Que fait-tu ? C'est le week-end ma petite Tohru, lança celui-ci.

Le week-end ? Elle avait oublié. Certainement que sa dure journée de la veille l'avait perturbée. Mais surtout, c'était cette semaine. Pour elle, les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous. Chaque matin sonnait pour elle comme une incessante et épuisante ritournelle qui lui tiraillait l'esprit.

– Ah.

– Eh oui ah.

Shigure observa le visage de Tohru, encore endormi.

– Oh !

Tohru l'interrogea du regard.

– Tu es toute pâle, serais-tu malade ? Oh mon Dieu, non ! Tohru est en proie à une grave maladie ! Non ! Mais qu'allons nous faire ?

Un court silence tomba.

– Je sais ! lâcha Shigure. La première chose à faire, c'est de te réconforter ! Oui ! Tu aimes tant le travail, rester à ne rien faire toute la journée est ennuyant à mourir pour toi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là avec toi toutes ces _longues_ journées, enchaîna-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Un bruit sourd raisonna dans la pièce.

– Arrête donc un peu ! Tes caprices de bon matin sont épuisant, soupira Yuki.

– Calme un peu ta joie, reprit Kyô. Un conseil, à l'avenir, abrège ce genre de réflexions et écrase. Fais un peu plus gaffe à ce que tu vas sortir, le vieux, ajouta-t-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Tohru le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Ses yeux prirent tout à coup l'éclat d'une tristesse grandissante.

– Wouh ! Tu as encore besoin de te reposer, Tohru-chan ! s'écria une voix d'enfant.

Tous se retournèrent, intrigués. Momiji apparut soudain dans le coin de la porte. Il entra dans la maison et sautilla frénétiquement, entraînant Tohru avec lui.

– Viens avec moi ! Oui ! Au manoir ! Tu sais, c'est le calme plat là-bas, on ne peut pas faire plus calme. Oui ! Oui ! Très calme ! On fera une promenade à travers de domaine Sôma avec tout le monde et…

– Un instant, coupa Shigure.

Tous le regardèrent avec grande attention.

– C'est parti pour la _fiesta_ !

Yuki se frappa le front d'une main, déconcerté du comportement et des réactions stupides de son cousin.

– Moi ? De la même famille que ce dégénéré, fou furieux et vieux pervers ? Vous vous trompez de personne, pensa-t-il fortement.

Dans l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui, Yuki se dirigea calmement en direction de l'entrée et enfila rapidement ses chaussures. Tohru l'observa du coin de l'œil, intriguée.

– Eh bien Yuki, que fait-tu ? s'enquit-elle de lui demander.

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement, tel un voleur qui se serait fait prendre en flagrant délit, une main s'apprêtant à pousser doucement la porte afin de la faire coulisser tout le long de ses rails.

– Ah. J'avais oublié mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avec Kakeru à l'association. Sois tranquille, je serais de retour pour votre escapade de cet après-midi, répondit-il, un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

– Un samedi ? Au lycée ?

Yuki hocha la tête d'un air de désespoir.

– C'est lui qui a décidé ça, je n'y suis pour rien. Sois en sûre, ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir l'envie de voir sa tête le week-end. Je dois déjà faire des efforts monstres pour le supporter durant toute la semaine !

– Mais, vous vous entendez plutôt bien, je trouve, fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

Yuki, en proie à la plus grande des terreurs, recula instinctivement d'un pas, comme si les paroles de Tohru pouvaient dangereusement affecter son système nerveux.

Kyô, qui avait fini par monter le bout de son nez, pouffa de rire. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas prit le temps d'assurer ses arrières. Yuki se glissa silencieusement derrière lui et le fit valser jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du couloir.

– Nan mais on n'a jamais vu un lâche pareil ! Attaquer par derrière ! aboya-t-il.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Un véritable expert en arts martiaux aurait contré cette attaque en un clin d'œil. Mais j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté. Tu es en réalité le genre de mec qui joue avec des ours dans les montagnes à longueur de journée, annonça-t-il fièrement d'un ton ironique, ses lèvres étirées d'un sourire narquois.

– Arrête ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait pas d'ours ! rétorqua-t-il avec violence.

Yuki fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et tourna les talons pour s'avancer devant la porte. Kyô, qui s'était remit sur pied, l'empoigna par le col de la chemise.

– Tu m'as cherché sale Rat, tu vas me trouver !

Yuki posa sa main sur celle de Kyô.

– Arrête, ne joues pas trop avec le feu, tu va finir par te brûler très gravement.

Yuki ouvrit la porte et disparut derrière celle-ci, ayant ignoré avec un incroyable dédain toutes les menaces de Kyô qui se répétaient sans cesse et devenaient de plus en plus usantes.

Yuki arriva devant le lycée qui lui parut bien vide. Il se décida ensuite à avancer, resté quelques secondes arrêté devant la cour déserte de Kaibara. Dans la salle de l'association régnait un silence pesant qui pouvait même en devenir inquiétant. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire, pas l'ombre d'une mouche.

Personne ?

Yuki grommela intérieurement. Ce satané Kakeru allait l'entendre. Il le faisait venir un samedi matin au lycée et lui-même, organisateur de cette réunion que Yuki devinait sans grande importance, n'était pas présent.

Il s'installa donc à une table, ne laissant paraître aucun signe de colère sur son beau visage princier. Il se pencha, attrapa son cartable, fouilla un instant et y dénicha un livre dont l'épaisseur pourrait rebuter certains esprits peu littéraires.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Yuki patientait l'arrivée de Kakeru avec toujours autant de calme. Il était serein, et étonnement très zen… Peu de personne pouvait avoir une patience comme celle-ci. Mais ici, nous parlons bien entendu de Yuki. Il pouvait semblé si parfait ! Comme tout le monde, il lui arrivait pourtant – et oui à lui aussi – d'exploser et de laisser apparaître une pointe de violence, bien dissimulée sous les traits de son caractère si idéaliste.

Il sentit tout à coup la présence de quelqu'un qui semblait l'observer depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il abaissa son livre et découvrit juste derrière, le visage de Kakeru qui se creusa de minces rides d'ignorance au coin des lèvres quand celui-ci essaya malgré toute l'intelligence et le sens de la réflexion qui pouvaient se trouver en lui – lorsqu'on savait où chercher – de déchiffrer lettre par lettre le titre de l'ouvrage qui reposait entre les mains soigneuses de Yuki. Sa gorge laissa échapper un ''Mm…''.

– Quoi ? interrogea Yuki.

– Mm… Non rien, répondit Kakeru. C'est juste que…

– C'est juste que… Quoi ? s'impatienta le prince.

– Mon médecin aussi m'a conseillé ce bouquin, termina Kakeru.

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Pour essayer d'améliorer ton sens littéraire et ton esprit critique ? Il faudra que tu me présentes ton médecin, pour que je lui dise que c'est peine perdue.

Kakeru alors tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Yuki resta attentif.

– C'est pour mes troubles de sommeil, déclara-t-il avec un sourire s'élargissant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Yuki, qui commençait à perdre patience – il avait tout de même attendu Kakeru durant près de quarante-cinq minutes – se redressa brutalement.

– Hm ?

Yuki regarda Kakeru avec colère. ''La personne visée'' ne se sentait pas du tout intéressée et détourna les yeux d'un air dédaigneux. Yuki fit alors le tour de la table et vint se présenter devant lui. Kakeru tourna sur sa chaise d'un angle de quatre-vingt dix degrés. Yuki réitéra le même mouvement.

– Vous allez continuer ce petit jeu encore longtemps ? interrogea une voix qui semblait s'élever de l'entrée de la pièce.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et aperçurent au seuil de la porte Machi qui devait les observer depuis déjà quelques instants. Yuki se trouva alors bien ridicule et s'avança jusque devant la jeune fille.

– Bonjour, la salua-t-il avec un sourire.

Machi sentit ses joues s'empourprer et détourna son regard.

– Bon, tu vas lui dire où tu voulais en venir avec lui ?

Yuki interrogea la jeune fille du regard. Il compris ensuite et sourit de plus belle.

– Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait fait venir ici un samedi matin alors qu'en entrant dans cette pièce, lui-même n'était pas là. J'ai tout de même attendu.

– Oh, oh ! Je suis là, pourquoi tu utilises pas le pronom _''tu'' _?! vociféra Kakeru en s'avançant jusqu'à se retrouver devant Yuki.

– Oh, c'est qu'il m'a ignoré tout à l'heure, répondit Yuki, comme si la question avait été posée par Machi.

– Tu le fais exprès ? C'est ça hein ?

Yuki sifflota et fit un tour sur lui-même. Il se dirigea en direction de la table et brusquement, se retourna, un doigt menaçant pointé sur le vice-président.

– Tu as quand même un sacré toupet !

– Hein ? Mais c'est toi qui stress pour rien ! fit remarquer Kakeru.

– Mais non, pas du tout, répondit Yuki du tac au tac.

– Mm ? C'est ça ! Tu me prends pour une poire Yun-Yuuuuuuuuuuuun ?

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

– Tu vois, tu vois que tu es stressé ! s'esclaffa Kakeru.

Kakeru couru jusqu'au prince et lui passa un bras autour le l'épaule.

– Eh, calme-toi ! Détresse quoi ! La vie est belle ! Tu veux aller voir les Chippendales pour te calmer ?

– Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchants mon cher Kakeru, répondit-il en repoussant le vice-président.

L'intéressé se tordit de rire.

– Mais voyons, bien sûr que non ! Je parlais pour toi Princesse !

Il y eu alors un court silence rompu par des cris qui ressemblaient à des plaintes, à des prières sous la torture. Yuki avait saisit vivement une oreille de Kakeru et la lui tirait. Si le jeune homme ne se serait pas reprit, Yuki aurait continué à lui tirer l'oreille et alors deux visions des choses très différentes l'une de l'autre étaient envisageables : soit Kakeru perdait son ouïe définitivement, soit son oreille se serait tellement élargie, qu'il lui aurait fallu chaque matin utiliser une boîte entière de coton tige.

Le prince relâcha Kakeru et s'avança vers la porte.

– Eh, eh, Yun-Yun ! Où tu vas comme ça ? s'enquit-il de demander en rattrapant Yuki.

– Aux toilettes, ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?

– Mm…, songea Kakeru. Non, mais j'ai juste un conseil, continua-t-il en demandant à Yuki de son index de se pencher un peu.

Yuki tendit l'oreille.

– N'oublis pas de mettre du papier tout autour de la lunette des toilettes pour protéger ta peau de bébé, souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Yuki.

Cette fois-ci, Kakeru eut comme un éclair qui lui percuta l'esprit – pour une fois –, une vision du futur et s'éloigna du prince, qui semblait être devenu très pâle. Un simple regard de Yuki sur le livre qu'il tenait encore en main apporta du même coup une très grande malchance à Kakeru qui avait pourtant pris la distance nécessaire de sécurité. Un _OVNI_ vola à travers la pièce et vint s'écraser sur le visage souriant de Kakeru.

– Oups, pas fais exprès ! chantonna Yuki en sortant de la salle.

– Yun-Yun… Une Princesse n'est pas aussi violente, s'écria Kakeru avec une voix de Donald, une main sur son nez devenu douloureux.

Yuki fit claquer la porte derrière lui et disparut sous les damnations incessantes que lui lançait ''l'homme au nez écrasé''.

Kakeru s'avachit sur une chaise observa silencieusement le livre qui avait atterrit grand ouvert au beau milieu de la table.

Yuki trouvait Kakeru déconcertant. Qu'avait-il donc à l'appeler _''Yun-Yun''_ ou même _''Princesse''_. Il n'était pas si efféminé que ça, si ? Le jeune homme s'avança devant le miroir. Il se regarda le visage. Hm… Il ne ressemblait pourtant pas à une fille, du moins de son point de vue.

Point de vue ?

Et si on le changeait ? Hm… Yuki se redressa puis se tourna. Il avait une carrure ou plutôt non, un physique tout à fait masculin. Il était plus fin que les autres garçons qu'il connaissait mais de là à être pris pour une fille ! Il y avait des limites !

Le regard de Yuki s'abaissa un peu plus.

Son dos.

Qu'avait-il son dos ? Rien, il était banal. Un dos, quoi !

Plus bas ?

Non, stop ! Pas plus bas, c'était très bien comme ça ! Pourquoi descendre plus bas ? Il était tout à fait normal !

– Je suis un garçon, conclut-il.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'allait tout de même pas entrer dans le jeu de ce fol allié de Kakeru.

Non, et non. Il était un garçon, un adolescent de son âge, tout à fait normal.

Normal ?

Oui, mis à part qu'il se transformait en animal. En rat de surcroît. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas normal ? Non, non pas trop. Enfin bref. Il se posait beaucoup trop de question à son goût.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et quitta la pièce après avoir regardé le miroir une dernière fois, un froncement de sourcils assombrissant ses traits.

Yuki entra dans le bureau de l'association et découvrit en balayant la pièce des yeux, Kakeru qui s'était endormi, son livre recouvrant son visage.

– Il a même pas lu la première phrase qu'il s'est endormi, lui annonça Machi.

– Ce n'est pas très étonnant.

Décidément, ce bouquin avait remplis toutes les fonctions possibles qu'un simple livre normal ne pouvait même pas espérer en réaliser la moitié. Il avait servi en effet de livre de loisirs – ce qu'il y avait de plus normal –, d'arme d'offensive extrêmement violente et de somnifère qui pouvait vous tuer une bête incontrôlable à lui tout seul.

C'est alors que Yuki et Machi pensèrent exactement la même chose et au même moment : ''Wouahouuuuuuu !''

Tohru et Shigure s'installèrent à table pour prendre leur déjeuner. Kyô arriva un peu plus tard. Ses yeux se posèrent à la place où il s'asseyait habituellement. Etait-il si lamentable que cela pour les mathématiques ou était-ce simplement une erreur de calcul ? Yuki n'était pas là… Il devait donc y avoir une place restée libre. Il croisa son bras gauche autour de sa taille, y reposa le coude de son bras droit et porta sa main sur son menton, comme pour mieux analyser _''la chose''_. Au bord de l'explosion, il pointa soudainement son doigt sur ce _''trucmuch''_ qui venait comme un cheveux sur la soupe, s'emparer de force de son propre et personnel espace vital.

– Euh, qu'est-ce que ce truc fais à ma place, aboya-t-il.

– Hein ?

– Ouin ! Kyô est méchant ! Il ne veut même pas de son propre cousin ! Ouin, Tohru…

Momiji plongea sa tête dans ses petites mains en pleurnichant.

– Tu vas arrêter un peu, reprit Kyô en frappant le petit garçon à la tête. Grandis un peu !

– Grandir ? Oh, oh, oh, Géant vert ! C'est toi Kyô-chan qui oses dire cela, intervint Shigure. Toi qui es le plus puérile de nous tous ?

– Oublie le -chan, tu veux ?! Moi ? Le plus puérile, regarde-toi un peu avant de sortir tes âneries ! Pis d'où tu le sors ton ''Géant vert'' ? C'est quoi ce machin, s'emporta Kyô.

– Mais calme-toi voyons, nous sommes ici entre amis ! Oh, toi, annonça Shigure, une main sur son front prenant ainsi une posture dramatique. Toi qui oses troubler la paix et le calme serein qui règne habituellement dans cette humble demeure que le destin a, de sa bonté sans égale, offert à une simple famille comme nous. Oh, toi qui oses encore profaner de tes enfantillages ce lieux si sacré. Toi, oh, toi qui…

Shigure fut stoppé par Kyô qui le fit voltiger au travers des portes de papier de riz. Il atterrit lamentablement sur le sol.

– C'est… c'est toi qui paieras la note Kyô-chan, parvint à articuler Shigure.

Mais il ne tarda pas à se remettre sur pieds lorsque Momiji lui demanda s'il comptait terminer son ragoût de bœuf. Il tapota sur son kimono pour en enlever la poussière et parut en bien bonne forme pour quelqu'un qui venait de faire un vol d'un peu plus de dix mètres.

Tout ce petit monde de nouveau à table, Tohru porta les doigts de sa main droite sur sa bouche, dans l'allongement de son visage. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, Yuki n'était toujours pas rentré et ils allaient bientôt partir. Kyô l'observa du coin de l'œil.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour ce sale Rat de Yuki ? Te fais pas un sang d'encre pour un type comme lui ! Il en vaut pas la peine.

– Quoi ? Dis moi pas que tu es jaloux Kyô, intervint soudain Momiji.

– Mais arrête de dire des conneries sale gosse ! répliqua Kyô. C'est bon, je vais aller le chercher !

Mais Tohru l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

– Il faut lui faire confiance, je suis certaine qu'il va renter très bientôt, assura la jeune fille, ses lèvres ornées d'un sourire radieux.

Kyô rougit légèrement en regardant la main de Tohru qui tenait toujours la sienne.

– Nan mais ça va ! vociféra Kyô. Euh… non, je voulais dire, tenta-t-il de se reprendre.

Tohru compris, lui lâcha la main et lui adressa toujours avec le même sourire un petit ''Merci'' doux comme un pétale de fleur de cerisier.

Il se sentit troublé et vint alors se rasseoir tranquillement à sa place.

Yuki rentra en début d'après-midi. Il trouva la maison tout débord en un bien triste état. Les portes de papier de riz qui gisaient lamentablement sur le sol et étaient maintenant remplacées par une magnifique ouverture sur l'extérieur laissant ainsi vagabonder l'imagination et les rêves des plus amoureux de la nature. Tohru faisait la vaisselle au milieu du vacarme assourdissant dont Momiji et Kyô étaient les acteurs. Oh ! Et au milieu de ce chaos improvisé, il y avait Shigure. Shigure.

L'écrivain ne se préoccupait même plus des dégâts causés sur sa maison mais se réjouissait plutôt de la nouvelle décoration qu'il pourrait s'offrir en utilisant les comptes en banque d'autrui. Toutes ces pensées avaient un côté sadique et calculateur, mais c'était Shigure. Yuki songeait qu'il était inimitable dans son genre. En vérité, tous les membres de la famille Sôma étaient dans le même cas. Yuki eut soudain – pour une fois – une minuscule pensée pour son grand frère qui lui, était également un être unique. Aucun homme, aucune personne, non ! Il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui. Et si un jour, on présenterait à Yuki l'occasion de cloner Ayame, sa réponse serait directe, catégorique et sans appel.

Yuki traversa le couloir sereinement. Dans cette maison, il était la seule source de calme que l'on pouvait trouver. Momiji, qui l'aperçut alors du coin de l'œil, se jeta sur lui et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Le prince tangua légèrement. Il attrapa le petit lapin, tenta de le décrocher et le posa à terre. Quelques secondes de plus et Yuki aurait terminé ses jours étranglé par le col de sa propre chemise. Quelle triste fin !

– Viens, viens Yuki-chan ! On t'attendait tous ! On va partir au Manoir, on va partir au Manoir Sôma, chantonna-t-il en tournant autour de son cousin.

– J'ai une question Momiji, intervint Yuki. Qui va nous conduire ?

Le lapin eut un petit rire malicieux.

– C'est Hari !

– Pauvre Hatori, pensa Yuki. Il n'en a déjà pas assez vu avec ces deux clowns de Shigure et d'Ayame, et voilà qu'arrive de nouveaux bulldozers ! Quelle ambiance il va y avoir dans la voiture ! Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer, quelle horreur !

Un coup de klaxonne retentit à l'extérieur. Tous se retournèrent. Hatori, le chauffeur particulier de la famille, venait d'arriver.

– Moi aussi j'ai une question, déclara Momiji. Pourquoi ce n'est jamais Shi-chan qui nous emmène en voiture ?

Suite à cette question innocente du petite lapin, la pièce venait soudain de se plonger dans un grand silence. Shigure alors qui apparut d'on ne sait où, éclata de rire. S'éventant, il affirma qu'il avait passé son permis de conduire avec succès. ''Et du premier coup'', à ses dires.

– Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, Shigure.

Une voix froide venait de s'élever dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent face à l'entrée et l'on y découvrit Hatori. Cette remarque laissa un trait de perplexité dans les esprits. Shigure n'avait donc jamais fait quelque chose de sérieux dans sa vie ? Tous se mirent alors à imaginer l'écrivain au volant… Quel affreux tableau ! ''Avec lui au volant, c'est la mort au tournant''.

– Dépêchez-vous donc ! J'ai des consultations qui m'attendent au Manoir, déclara Hatori, froid comme la glace.

– Mais, mais Hari, bredouilla Momiji. Tu, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Hatori observa le visage du petit lapin. Il se laissa alors attendrir et se plia à la volonté capricieuse de celui-ci.

Dans la Mercedes, Hatori essayait de garder son calme. Première chose qui le mettait en colère, c'était la vieille femme de quatre vingt ans qui avançait à une vitesse d'escargot et qui ralentissait du même coup toute la circulation de la rue. La deuxième était la suivante…

Momiji et Kyô ne cessaient de crier d'enthousiasme et de colère. Yuki perdait patience mais réussissait avec un calme surhumain de les ignorer le plus royalement possible. Tohru souriait du comportement de Momiji et des emportements de Kyô. Ah, et il y avait aussi Shigure assit à la place du mort. Cette expression désignait la place qu'il siégeait, mais aussi l'état dans lequel il allait se retrouver s'il ne cessait pas très vite ses idioties. Il aimait beaucoup les chansons d'antan. Un peu trop peut-être. Du moins c'en était trop pour les pauvres oreilles d'Hatori qui les enduraient mille morts et qui essayait du même coup de se concentrer sur la route de circulation.

Enfin arrivés devant le Manoir Sôma, ils descendirent tous de la voiture, étonnement en un seul et même morceau. Hatori avait réussi à emmener tout ce petit monde à bond port sans qu'il n'y eût besoin d'ôter la vie à quelques personnes peu désirées à l'intérieur de la Mercedes. A cette simple pensée, Hatori adressa un petit regard en coin à son cousin Shigure.

Momiji était surexcité à l'idée de faire visiter une nouvelle fois la demeure Sôma à Tohru. Yuki tentait de le calmer et Shigure ne cessait de s'éventer, une ride de supériorité au coin des lèvres. Kyô faisait la tête. Cela ce voyait d'ailleurs. La moue qu'affichait son visage était très marquée. On ne lui avait rien demandé. C'était ce sale lapin qui l'avait forcé à venir. Et à quoi cela servait-il ? Il ne pourrait pénétrer à ''l'intérieur''.

Momiji était le chef de file. Il invita Tohru à entrer dans le ''quartier extérieur du Manoir''. Celle-ci fut très impressionnée et très gênée par le comité qui les attendait. Tous étaient présents, tous les maudits du zodiaque sino-japonais.

– Bonjour, les salua la jeune fille. Nous sommes désolés de notre retard mais nous avons eu quelques petits ennuis de circulation, précisa-t-elle.

Ritsu alors se jeta aux pieds de Tohru.

– Non ! hurla-t-il. C'est nous ! C'est de notre faute ! Mais non, j'implique les autres dans ces histoires, je suis vraiment impardonnable ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre sur cette Terre ! C'est moi, et moi seul, qui leur aie dis de se préparer pour vous accueillir à l'extérieur car Kyô ne pouvait pas allé à l'intérieur de la résidence ! Mon Dieu je suis un si médiocre garçon !

– Ouais, bah tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir ! lâcha Kyô, toujours aussi énervé.

Des cris déchirèrent la tension qui venait de s'abattre au sein de l'assistance. Ritsu rampait au sol en s'affligeant lui-même d'horribles damnations. Il fut stopper par Tohru qui lui répéta gentiment que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'elle se réjouissait de le revoir en si bonne forme. Emu, il se mit alors à pleurer en remerciant les Dieux d'avoir de si bons amis. Il ne le méritait pourtant pas ! C'est à cet instant qu'intervint Shigure. Il appliqua sa ''méthode spécial du système d'arrêt d'urgence de Ritsu''. Ce dernier alors fut pour un court moment ''débranché''.

La visite débuta son avancée dans un brouhaha infernal. Les enfants jouaient tout autour des plus grands qui eux, commençait à perdre patience.

– Pff, y a rien a visiter ici, c'est mort, se plaignit Kyô. Mais écoutez ça ! On entend rien, c'est la calme plat.

– Mais c'est pour Tohru-chan que l'on fait ça, pleurnicha Momiji.

– Ouais eh bah je m'en contre carre !

Hatsuharu se gratta instinctivement l'oreille.

– Mais ce n'est pas très gentil, osa Kisa.

– Je t'en pose moi des questions ? Non, alors me saoulez pas !

– Tu crois que tu es pardonnable petit minet ? s'imposa une voix.

On se retourna vivement. Non ! On connaissait très bien ces excès de colère. Kyô avait réussit à réveiller Black Haru.

– S'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on s'en prenne aux plus faibles que soi. Tu es trop minable.

– Calme-toi, je t'ai rien demandé à toi !

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire le minou si je refuse ? Me frapper ? Eh bah voyons, allons y !

Au milieu de la cour du ''quartier extérieur'' du Manoir Sôma une bataille enragée s'était déclanchée entre le bœuf et le chat. Chacun se jurait avant de se frapper. Momiji sourit, c'était l'occasion qu'il attendait.

– Haru va occuper Kyô, annonça-t-il en riant.

Le reste de l'assistance sur leurs talons, ils pénétrèrent à ''l'intérieur'' de la résidence.

Un calme plat pesait dans la cour principale du Manoir. Comme d'habitude, pensa Tohru. Cependant, il n'était pas le bienvenu comme elle l'aurait espéré. Il engendrait en elle une peur incontrôlable. Cette ambiance hostile qui semblait lui murmurer de partir fit parcourir le long de son échine, un petit frisson. Momiji lui pris la main pour la rassurer. Le silence pesant était rompu par la bruyante assistance. Tous criaient de joie, de colère, d'impatience, d'ennui, et bien d'autres choses encore.

– Bon on va tourner en rond comme ça encore longtemps ? s'impatienta Hiro, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

– Mais moi, j'aime bien me promener avec Grande Sœur et toute la famille. Pas toi Hiro, tenta de le convaincre Kisa.

– Mm…

– Je sais, je sais ! intervint Momiji en sautillant frénétiquement. On va dans le parc !

– Le parc ?

– Oui !

Tous se récrièrent alors.

– Non.

– Si !

– Non !

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que.

Momiji rampa aux pieds de Rin.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

– Tu le sais très bien alors cesses de faire l'enfant.

– Mais j'en suis un.

– Momiji, tu es en seconde.

– Et alors !

– Tu n'est plus un gamin.

– Ouin… !

– Momiji, intervint alors Ritsu.

Tiens ? Depuis combien de temps est-il ici celui-là ?

– Je sais que tu te sens coupable, compatit-il. Moi aussi tu sais, je suis impardonnable ! C'est de ma faute, punissez moi à sa place ! Ce pauvre enfant n'a rien fait de mal ! Et puis…

Ce fut à Shiguré de prendre les choses en main. Cela devait normalement être une corvée pour lui, mais au contraire, il éprouvait un certain plaisir mystérieux à ''arrêter'' à l'aide de ''sa technique secrète'' le pauvre Ritsu lorsqu'il commençait à divaguer.

– Ce parc est celui réservé aux membres des douze, expliqua Hatori à Tohru. Ce n'est pas contre toi que nous n'avons pas envie de t'y conduire mais c'est uniquement pour ta sécurité. Akito s'y trouve souvent d'ailleurs. Voilà pourquoi cela nous gêne un peu de t'y conduire. Tu comprends maintenant Momiji, lui demanda le dragon en s'agenouillant.

Le petit lapin se contenta d'hocher la tête.

– Quelle heure est-il ? interrogea Ayame.

– Trois heure, pourquoi cette question ?

– Eh bien…, Ayame repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Je sais ! Je sais, c'est normal d'ailleurs. Je sais toujours tout sur tout ! Je suis d'une allure élégante et bourré de charme. Un esprit romantique, bercé par le sentiment fraternel qui m'envahit tout entier, se venta-il en s'approchant de Yuki. Eh, oui ! Yuki ! Regardes ton frère et prends donc exemple sur lui !

– Jamais.

– Oh mais si tu verras ! C'est ton esprit rebelle d'adolescent qui te fait dire des choses pareilles à ton grand frère que tu aimes tant ! Vois-tu… Je sais tout sur tout ! Aucun homme, aucune personne ne peut rivaliser avec moi ! Tu le sais ! Je suis si unique ! Et si un jour, l'occasion de me cloner se présentait à toi… Refuses je t'en prie ! Je serais rival avec moi-même, jaloux de mon autre qui s'approcherait de toi et s'attirerait ta compassion. Oh, Refuse je t'en pie !

– Pas besoin de me le dire, je préfère me tordre le cou plutôt que de te cloner un jour, Ayame. Parce que, comme tu le dis si bien, il ne faudrait jamais, qu'un double de toi apparaisse.

– Oh... Yuki ! Tu… tu me combles de joie, balbutia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'a vraiment rien compris, pensèrent-ils tous.

– Bon maintenant ça suffit, s'imposa Hatori. Pourquoi cette question.

Ayame pouffa de rire avant de se reprendre. Il était soudain de venu l'exemple même du sérieux. Ce changement de personnalité laissa tout le monde plongé dans une immense perplexité.

– D'après mes connaissances… Akito est dans ses quartiers à l'heure qu'il est, nous pouvons donc conduire la Princesse dans notre parc privé.

Les enfants approuvèrent mais Hatori resta septique. Il finit par céder à Kisa dont les lèvres étaient ornées d'un radieux sourire d'enfant.

Durant près de deux heures, tous s'amusèrent ensemble dans le parc privé des douze. Tohru se sentait gênée d'avoir été invitée dans un lieu aussi beau mais Shigure et Rin la rassurèrent. Le parc était pourtant si somptueux ! Elle ne le méritait pas, à son avis. Toutes sortes et espèces de fleurs, d'arbres et arbustes y était confondues. Au beau milieu de ce magnifique paradis vert, un immense cerisier aux mille pétales rose pâle trônait. Tohru se reposa à son pied en bonne compagnie. Rin et Kagura parlaient avec elle et les enfants, y compris Ayame, se couraient après autour du gigantesque cerisier.

Hatori et Shigure les observaient de loin.

– Dis, pourquoi tu étais si pressé de partir tout à l'heure ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour tourmenter cette pauvre éditrice !

L'auteur sarcastique se tordit de rire.

– Meuh non, meuh non ! répéta Shigure.

Au même moment, ladite pauvre éditrice se lamentait à la porte de la maison de son bourreau. Désespérée de ne trouver âme qui vive aux alentours, elle courait tout autour de la maison pour tenter de trouver une entrée qui ne serait pas fermée. Malheureusement, dans sa course effrénée, elle n'aperçut pas le pilier qui se dressait devant elle. Une énorme bosse naquit sur son front violenté. Elle s'abomina, seule dans ses propres sanglots. La pauvre éditrice patientait le retour de Shigure, celui qui ne pensait qu'à la faire souffrir. Alors elle se demanda pourquoi elle était son souffre douleur et pour quelles raisons obscures aimait-il se venger sur elle. En vérité, il ne s'agissait pas d'une vengeance mais d'un simple jeu auquel s'abandonnait l'auteur lorsqu'il ne savait plus qui martyriser. L'éditrice se redressa ensuite et bascula. L'étourdie n'avait pas vue la marche de la terrasse et était tombée sur le sol. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle se cogna la tête lorsqu'elle se remit sur pieds. Elle aperçut alors, sous la terrasse, une petite enveloppe où il était inscrit : « pour mon éditrice préférée, Shigure ». Décidément, elle ne savait pas où cet auteur de malheur trouvait autant de cachettes. Car celle-ci, il l'avait bien cherchée. Et puis, quelle idée de dissimuler les dernières pages de son roman sous la terrasse. C'était comme s'il avait su exactement ce qui allait se dérouler durant son absence. Shigure était vraiment un être diabolique.

– Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Ayame.

– Tu n'en as pas marre de te répéter Ayame ? l'interrogea Yuki.

– Oui !

– Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

– Je sais pas !

– Quel idiot né, affirma Yuki.

– Mais non !

– Mais si.

– Quoi encore ? les interrompit Hatori.

– Quelle heure est-il ?

– Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda Shigure.

– Non.

– Si.

– Quoi ?

Shigure observa Ayame avec insistance. Alors, comme s'ils étaient connectés par une terrible et effrayante télépathie, ils pouffèrent tous deux de rire.

– Ah oui ! se souvint le serpent.

– Allez dis le, persista Shigure.

– Non toi !

– Mais non !

– Bon, ensemble alors !

– Oui.

– Aller à trois… Un, deux, trois.

– Quelle heure est-il Monsieur le Loup ?

Ils éclatèrent ensemble de rire mais ils reprirent immédiatement leur sérieux lorsqu'ils reçurent sur le crâne un coup du sage Hatori.

– Alors, où tu voulais en venir Ayame ?

– Quelle heure est-il Monsi…

– Arrête !

– Oui, désolé. Quelle heure est-il ?

– Six heures.

– Mm…

– Quoi ?

– Nous ferions mieux de partir avant que…

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

– Bonjour à tous.

Une sombre silhouette apparut alors dans cette ambiance qui était à la fête. Elle se faisait de plus en plus distinct à mesure qu'elle avançait. C'est à ce moment que l'on aperçut les pans d'un kimono rouge traînant au sol. De toute sa hauteur, le personnage afficha un sourire narquois au coin de ses lèvres rosies par la chaleur du radieux soleil qui luisait dans le ciel bleu de cette après-midi qui deviendrait bientôt un véritable cauchemar vivant.

Kyô et Haru, essoufflés, avaient cessé de se jurer l'un l'autre. Ils s'échangèrent des regards noirs avant que Haru ne redevienne White. Il se plaignit d'être fatigué et d'avoir un mal de crâne faramineux. Kyô resta déconcerté. Ils balayèrent du regard les alentours. Tiens ? Personne ? Ils les avaient donc laissés ? Très absorbés par leur combat, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué l'absence des autres.

– Ils sont passés où ? demanda Kyô.

– Je crois savoir mais…

– Mais quoi ?

– Je ne me souviens plus très bien.

– Eh bien ! Accouche !

– Momiji m'a dit qu'il voulait aller au parc des douze ce matin, peut-être qu'ils y sont déjà.

– Evidemment pauvre cloche ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous auraient attendus. Oh, je te jure ! Si tu ne devenais pas Black en si peu de temps !

Kyô aida son cousin à se relever.

– Bon, on y va, proposa Haru.

– Ouais.

Kyô réfléchit une seconde.

– Attend, ça va prendre trop de temps à pied, même si on court !

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Kyô adressa à son cousin un regard pénétrant. Haru ne tarda pas à comprendre. Il agita vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Il en était hors de question !

Sur le vélo ou plutôt, sur la bicyclette de Haru, les deux cousins se battaient pour savoir qui prendrait le volant. De ce fait, Kyô, assit à l'avant, se trouva écrasé par Haru qui exigeait de conduire. C'était son vélo après tout. Les accessoires accompagnant la bicyclette n'étaient pas nombreux car il y en avait en effet assez seulement pour une seule personne. Pour ne pas causer une nouvelle bataille, Haru le pacifique décida de partager. Lui avait les gans et Kyô portait les lunettes. Kyô, en plus des lunettes qui l'empêchaient de voir où il allait, avait la certaine main d'un bœuf qui lui bouchait la vue. Et quand par malheur, il ne vit pas le rocher qui sortait de terre, ils s'élevèrent tous deux dans les airs. Kyô avec ses lunettes de mouche et Haru vêtu de son long manteau blanc étaient devenus des insectes volants. Cette nouvelle espèce d'arthropodes était digne d'attirer les collectionneurs du monde entier. Haru, toujours à cheval sur son cousin aperçut le pilier de l'entrée du ''quartier intérieur'' de la résistance, il l'évita de justesse.

Ils aperçurent de loin le parc. Ils eurent alors un frisson d'horreur en apercevant la silhouette qui venait de se dresser devant l'assistance. Kyô, en proie à une colère soudaine, accéléra le rythme. Il se concentra sur la clôture donnant l'entrée au parc. D'ailleurs peut-être un peu trop. En ne regardant que la clôture, il ne vit par l'arbre qui se trouvait juste à côté. Oups ! Ils le prirent tous deux de plein fouet et firent un vol plané d'environ une quinzaine de mètres.

Durant ce dernier vol des nouveaux insectes de la classification, ils parvinrent, malgré la vitesse, à observer les visages figés de toute l'assistance. Ce temps de vol était un recors. La Royal Air Force était vaincue.

Haru et Kyô s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol. Ils se redressèrent rapidement et le Bœuf ne prit même pas le temps de réduire à l'état de pâté son cher cousin qui avait fracassé son vélo contre l'arbre.

– Eh bien ! Je vois que tout le monde est ici. Même toi, fit-il remarquer en adressant à Kyô un sourire dédaigneux. Parfait !

– …

Cela fut la seule réponse qu'ils donnèrent.

– Tiens ? Mais, il y a une intruse ! Petite idiote ! Que comptes-tu faire ici ? C'est un espace réservé aux membres des douze ! A mes maudits ! Quoi ? Tu te crois tout permis ? Tu penses que tu peux tout t'autoriser, à en aller jusqu'à venir ici, dans un parc qui ne t'est même pas autorisé ! Sale petite pouilleuse.

– Ca suffit ! intervint violement Kyô. T'as aucun droit de la traiter de la sorte.

Akito pouffa.

– Ah oui ? Et mon cher Kyô, depuis quand me tutoies-tu ? Tu ne respectes même pas ton chef de famille ?

– Pff… Premièrement, t'as le même âge que moi et deuxièmement, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du respect pour toi alors que tu humilies les autres ! Mais dis moi, il y a une raison à ça non ? En vérité tu te venges ! On te fais subir tout ça alors tu fais souffrir les autres ! Ah ! Tu es vraiment un minable.

Tous regardèrent Kyô d'un air grave. Il était le seul jusqu'à présent à avoir osé parler à Akito aussi crûment. ''La chef'' de famille détourna les yeux et ceux-ci alors croisèrent ceux de Rin. Ses yeux la toisèrent, son regard était soutenu. Akito s'approcha lentement. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui prit délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux, qu'elle fit glisser entre ses doigts.

– Toi aussi ? Tu oublies ce que je t'ai fait. Tes cheveux, oh, ceux que tu aimais tant !

Hatsuharu courut et sépara Rin, la femme qu'il aimait, de ''sa chef'' de famille. Il se trouvait maintenant entre elles deux, il voulait uniquement protéger la femme de son cœur.

Tohru resta sous le choc. C'était donc elle qui lui avait coupé les magnifiques cheveux de Rin. Mais c'était horrible !

Akito aperçut du coin de l'œil la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle s'avança un peu, mais restait tout de même à distance, comme si elle pouvait être contaminée par une quelconque maladie dont la jeune fille serait atteinte. Elle ricana.

– Pauvre peste ! Que croyais-tu au juste hein ? Que Rin s'était coupé les cheveux toute seule ? Pour une idiote qui prétend être son amie, tu ne t'es même pas aperçue de ça ? Tu es vraiment tombée très bas.

Rin voulut intervenir mais Haru la prit par les épaules et la retint d'agir. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager de son emprise mais elle lisait dans ses yeux qu'il ne cèderait pas.

Tohru savait qu'elle devait garder le secret. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Akito était une fille. Elle observa un moment Kureno qui agitait lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne pouvait plus le garder, elle allait craquer. Les propos qu'Akito venait de tenir lui avaient fait beaucoup de peine mais Tohru savait que c'était elle, ''ladite chef de famille'', qui souffrait le plus. La compassion qu'elle avait pour l'être humain au sens général du terme, l'emporta sur le serment qu'elle avait fait au coq, qui semblait se trouver bien loin à présent.

– Vous devriez pourtant comprendre, commença Tohru.

– Pardon ?

– Vous devriez comprendre les sentiments des femmes, ces sentiments de douleur qu'elles ressentent toutes…

Tous restèrent perplexes. Aucun ne savait où Tohru voulait en venir.

– … Vous qui êtes un femme.

C'est alors que même à une centaine de mètres, on pourrait encore apercevoir le trou béant qui s'était formé sur toutes les bouches.

Akito ne supporta pas tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur elle et qui la fixaient.

– Qu'avez-vous tous ? Je vous hais, vous entendez ! Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! C'est à cause de toi ! De toi, s'étrangla-t-il en pointant un index menaçant sur la jeune fille. Tu te crois vraiment tout permis ma parole ! Je te hais, toi ! Sale garce ! Toi, tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux lever cette malédiction ? Mais tu ne sers à rien pauvre folle ! Idiote ! Ignare ! Tu crois que… Mais réveilles toi ! Tout t'est interdit dans mon cercle des douze ! Kyô aussi d'ailleurs.

A ce nom prononcé, un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres et alors elle reprit, plus calmement.

– Tiens Kyô ! En parlant de lui et de tes interdits justement.

Tohru se redressa de terreur. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle dire ?

– Non seulement tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher des douze autres mais saches que lui aussi m'appartient, même s'il est maudit par l'esprit du chat. Tu n'as donc pas le droit de t'approcher de lui, entends-tu ?

Elle éclata de rire.

– Tu es interdite de tout ! Tout t'est interdit ! Tu ne peux rien et tu n'as le droit à rien ! Il t'es interdit de l'aimer tu m'entends ? Il vous est interdit de vous aimer, s'égosilla-t-elle.

Ces dernières paroles raisonnèrent comme un interminable écho dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Tohru fut alors prise d'incontrôlables tremblements. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien, ils étaient tout simplement vides. Elle croisa ses bras machinalement autour d'elle. Les tremblements devinrent de plus en plus présents et tous remarquèrent son changement d'état. Elle n'avait étonnement plus de forces, ses jambes étaient plus lourdes et elle ne les supportait plus. N'ayant plus envie de rien, ayant même perdu toute notion du temps et oublié tous ceux qui se trouvait autour d'elle, Tohru s'écroula à genoux au sol. Ses bas qui l'entouraient toujours se décroisèrent petit à petit. Au même instant, elle s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses mains tremblantes se portèrent d'elles-mêmes sur son visage.

Akito était la seule à se réjouir de ce triste spectacle.

– Tu l'aimes donc ? Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, mais quelle idiote !

Au milieu des rires narquois d'Akito qui venaient de s'élever dans le silence qui était quelques secondes plus tôt tombé, Kyô osa s'approcher d'un ou deux pas, une main tendue vers la jeune fille. Le voile de larmes qui recouvrait ses yeux devint moins dense et elle parvint à apercevoir la main secourable de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce même voile alors s'épaissit, et sa vue devint de nouveau très floue.

D'un geste vif, elle se redressa et courut aussi loin que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Personne ne réagi, il laissèrent cette tâche à une autre personne beaucoup plus concernée par les évènements. Les jambes de Kyô se mirent en marche et supportaient un rythme intenable.

Tohru courait, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Sa tête entre ses mains meurtries de tremblements incessants, elle ne distinguait même pas le chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt ? Certainement car elle sentait des feuilles craquer sous ses pieds. Peu lui importait après tout où elle était et où elle se rendait, puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien et que tout lui était interdit. Elle pensa alors à Kyô. Elle éclata en sanglots. Bousculée par les cris de ses propres pleures et de ses pensées pour Kyô qui la tiraillaient et qui la tuaient, elle n'entendit pas les pas d'une autre personne qui l'avait poursuivit et qui venait de la rattraper. Elle ne comprit alors pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle sentit simplement une chaleur qui envahissait ses lèvres. Elles avaient cessées de trembler et Tohru ne courait plus. Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçut. La seule et unique chose qu'elle sentait, c'était cette douceur qui lui volait ses lèvres et son cœur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et distingua le visage de Kyô qui venait de se détacher du sien. Elle était dans ses bras, heureuse et paisible. Il ne s'était pas transformé car Tohru aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme cette personne maudite par l'esprit repoussant du chat.

Et alors, on pouvait voir s'échapper de leurs sourires au beau milieu de ce doux crépuscule de nuages rose orangé, ce sentiment d'amour et de joie, fruits de cette si frêle promesse que leurs espérances eurent exaucés.

Tous étaient libres et ils le devaient à Tohru, une simple jeune fille qui, par le simple pouvoir de l'amour, était parvenue à les délivrer de l'affreuse malédiction dont ils étaient victimes.

Au cours des mois qui suivirent, on distingua plusieurs tourtereaux, qui avaient finis par se rencontrer et oser s'approcher les uns des autres…

Dans le top des neuf – Non, non, pas des douze ! – nous retrouvons tout d'abord le plus effrayant de tous…

Shigure et Akito. Cette dernière qui justement était devenue progressivement une personne un poil plus normale. Car en vérité, elle aussi était prisonnière.

Notre compagnie de tourtereaux vous présente, le couple le plus déganté…

Ayame et Mine ! Ils passent tous deux des jours heureux dans leur petite boutique aux activités étranges, non reconnues par l'Etat.

Le plus animé de tous grâce à un certain fol allié de beau-frère…

Yuki et Machi, qui ne peuvent pas avoir la paix cinq minutes. Les seuls baisers qu'ils purent s'échanger ont été très courts, malheureusement pour eux. Un certain Kakeru ne laissait jamais tranquille les occupations de son meilleur ami et de sa demi-sœur. Il en allait même jusqu'à les suivre en cachette dans les rues et dans les cinémas. Ce rôle d'enquiquineur de première n'avait cependant pas que des avantages… Ses activités découvertes par sa petite amie le contraignent à utiliser tout son argent de poche pour acheter de la viande. Il fallait faire taire les témoins, par n'importe quel moyen aussi cher soit-il.

Oh ! Le plus choux de tous…

Hiro et Kisa, qui ne sont pas en âge de se communiquer leur amour mais dont quelques gestes attentionnés de la part du jeune homme sont si mignons !!!

Le couple le plus désolé…

Ritsu et l'éditrice ! Tous deux ne savent que s'excuser et se lamenter à tour de rôle mais ils sont tellement rigollots à voir.

Le couple dont l'histoire était assez compliquée mais que nous attendions tous…

Hatsuharu et Rin ! A enfin, nous les attendions. Ils vont si bien ensemble !

Hatori se retrouve malheureusement… seul. Enfin, en quelque sorte car sa famille autour de lui et il ne ressent désormais plus aucune tristesse, engendrée par la solitude et la perte de celle qui lui était chère.

Le petit Momiji, il a grandit ! – Mais ça, nous le savions déjà – Et est devenu l'un des plus beau jeune homme du lycée. Il est un cœur à prendre en ce moment mais il ne tardera certainement pas à se trouver une petite amie.

Il voit de plus en plus sa sœur, Momo, qu'il adore. Celle-ci sait qu'il est son frère mais sa mère ne l'a malheureusement toujours par reconnu comme étant son fils, mais ces choses là prennent du temps ! Pas à pas, ils vont avancer pour très bientôt se rencontrer.

Il en a un autre aussi…

Cette histoire d'amour est très belle ! Kureno n'a plus peur de se confondre avec les autres et de s'éloigner d'Akito. Il a en quelque sorte re-rencontré Arisa dans la supérette où elle travaille. Ils s'entendent très bien !

Kagura, la petite Kagura ! Mignonne, elle se trouve cependant dans le même cas que Momiji. Avec juste un petit problème en plus. Si elle veut se trouver quelqu'un, il faudrait qu'elle régule ses excès de colère ou plutôt, de compassion et d'amour un peu violents !

Il y en a un autre, qui bat le recors du mystère et de l'étrange.

Saki a très vite remarqué les excellentes ondes qui émanaient du Maître Kazuma. Ils sont devenus très proches tous les deux. Peut-être un jour… Mais il y en a un qui va fermement s'opposer à cette union improbable – du moins en ce qui le concerne – … Kyô. Il n'imagine pas du tout Saki dans le rôle de sa belle-mère. Il ne veut d'ailleurs même pas l'imaginer. Pauvre Kyô, être poursuivit chaque jour par ces ondes étranges… Que tous le soutiennent car nous en sommes maintenant certains, il ne tiendra même pas une journée. Paix à son âme.

Et pour finir… dans le top du top, la première place de ce top des douze nous recevons avec des tonnes d'applaudissements…

Kyô Tohru ! Alors ce couple là… Nous pensions que cette histoire ne finirait jamais par avancer… Mais voilà maintenant où nous en sommes.

Tohru adore les enfants et si jamais un jour elle venait à en espérer un, un petit garçon serait le bienvenu. Nous n'imaginerons jamais Kyô avec une fille dans les pattes mais il aurait un rôle de père des plus exemplaires avec un petit garçon… Imaginons, un mini Kyô… C'est si craquant ! Il réside seulement un petit problème… Les deux amoureux n'auront pas le choix du prénom de l'enfant. Arisa et Saki prennent d'elles-mêmes cette initiative. Le petit bout de chou devra se prénommer Katsuya un point c'est tout ! Nos deux tourtereaux qui ont de loin notre préférence à tous ne seront pas au bout de leurs peines…

**Fin**

(Intro : Ces comms on été rédigés lorsque j'ai écrit la fic, c'est-à-dire pendant les vacances de décembre. Un peu loin, je sais.)

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plue ! Dans tous les cas, je peux vous assurer que je me suis bien amusée en écrivant cette fanfic même si j'ai été prise par le temps.

Cependant, je pourrais comprendre si quelqu'un me dit que la dernière partie de ma fic est assez étrange, moi-même, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai écrit cela. C'est ce qui fait que l'on s'amuse lorsqu'on écrit.

Tous les délires que j'ai écrits, je les dédie à ma Tsuki-chan et à ma Yukyo-chan que j'adore !!!

Elles m'ont toutes deux soutenues car j'ai bien faillit ne pas participer à ce concours, manque de temps. Hier soir encore je me suis accrochée ! Jusqu'à minuit j'ai résistée ! Il fallait que je la termine absolument ! Et plus d'une fois j'ai réussit à échapper aux bras de Morphée ! (Kyah ! Quelle rime ! Whouah !... je rigole !!!)

Ah, que ferions nous sans des amis ! Oh, les filles, sachez que je vous adore !

Je sais que je parle un peu pour moi là ! Je suis désolée ! Bref ! Merci à tous ceux qui lierons cette fic ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

-

Natsuki (-chan pour les intimes…)


End file.
